


The Unbeatable Skye Parkin

by Skyler_Emily



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LS2020, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler_Emily/pseuds/Skyler_Emily
Summary: Skye Parkin is the best player on the quidditch pitch, but how is she in the romance department?
Relationships: Skye Parkin/Player Character
Kudos: 33





	The Unbeatable Skye Parkin

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me (LS2020 people, I'm looking at you).

Skye Parkins stands in the courtyard, waiting to meet me. Before I step out of the shadow of the doorframe where she can see me, I take a second to admire her. Her blue dyed hair, her jean jacket with its various patched, her strong posture as she stands there and waits – this is someone who knows who they are and is not afraid to show it. Part of it must come from being a Parkins; everyone knows her quidditch family and own abilities, so no one need question her on it. Part of it must come from something deeper – even having a family legacy and the upbringing does not give the innate physical presence she has. 

I steady myself, pushing all those thoughts from my head, and step into the courtyard. Skye’s eyes light up when she sees me and a slight smile hits her face. 

“Hey, I got your owl that you wanted to meet me. What’s up?” she asks, her blue eyes piercing into mine.

“Oh, uhh…” I begin, but her gaze has cast every single thought from my mind. Frantically searching for any way to keep the conversation going, my mind struggled to form a sentence. 

“I was just wondering if you had time to go over some quidditch strategy before our next match. You know, if you have time. And its okay with you. But if not, its fine…” the words stumble out of my mouth. 

“Of course I have time! I always have time for quidditch! I have charms in a few minutes, but why don’t we meet this evening in the quidditch stands and we can go over our strategy?” she replied.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Have fun in, uhh, charms” I mumbled as she departed for her class, watching her confident stride as she went back inside. 

***

The rest of the day past by slowly. Potions with Snape was even more agonizing than usual. Finally, the time case to meet Skye in quidditch stands. When I arrived, I noticed Skye was already there, with a stack of books McNully had presumably provided. A small stack of ripped out pages occupied one side of the bench next to her. I smiled at her habit of ripping the pages out of the books; I wondered again how many times she had to cast _Reparo_ on her books. 

I sat down on the bench, putting the pages between the two of us. After few more moments of skimming through a book and finding the page she must have been looking for, she looked up at me. 

“Hey, there you are. I was just finishing up getting all the strategies I want to go over in order.”

I smiled, feeling touched at how much effort she had put into this task just for me. 

“Well, I can’t wait to get started”, I replied. 

Just then a gust of wind came and pulled her stack of pages into the air. Having already spent many a study sessions with Skye trying to grab the papers flying around, I chuckled to myself at the fact Skye still refused to put any sort of paperweight on her pages while she studied. 

Jumping up, I helped her snatch them out of the wind and keep them from escaping us. After all, McNully prizes his strategy book collection and I didn’t think he would take too kindly to us losing some of the pages. 

Seeing one page heading off the edge of the stands, I reach out for it as Skye did the same. While I had managed to grab the page, she instead grabbed my wrist – something which surprised me given her athletic prowess; she wasn’t one to normally miss grabbing a flying page. Startled by the sudden contact, I felt my face warm. 

Before I could give myself a change to think, I used the fact she still held my arm to pull her closer to me and I placed my free hand on her cheek, guiding her lips to my own. Warmth seeped through my body as I felt her kiss me back. 

After a moment, she pulled away. 

“Skye…” I began, but had no words in my mind to put any of my whirling thoughts into coherent speech. 

“I was hoping you would do that. While I may be confident on the quidditch pitch, off the pitch I don’t know what I am doing. When it comes to relationships, I get too scared to act.” 

I smiled. Her body was still against mine. Her tough exterior had come down and now I had all I wanted. 

“Well”, I said, “you don’t have to be scared. I don’t know what I am doing either. We’ll just figure it out together.”

And with that I pulled her into another kiss, not caring that more pages of McNully’s books were taken by the wind.


End file.
